


Let's Believe

by Inrainbowz



Series: Between The Two Of Us - The Brooklyn Loft Chronicles [6]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Relationship Discussions, seriously there's nothing else in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inrainbowz/pseuds/Inrainbowz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus thought it was time to ask Alec to move in with him for good. Alec thought it was already done. </p><p>They had a lot to discuss. And to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Believe

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, back with some fluffy fluff! I'm still going through my AU list but the next one is getting away from me, it's gonna be way to long. And angsty, of course. For now let's have out two favorite idiots practicing adult acommunication, something everyone ought to do more often.
> 
> Thanks to NightChanger for the corrections, enjoy!

“So, I’ve been thinking.”

Magnus was immediately cut by Alec chuckling softly.

“What?”

“Sorry, nothing, it’s just… I know what it means when you say you’ve been thinking about something.”

Which is that the warlock hadn’t been casually letting his thoughts wander on a certain matter, no he had been thinking, as in “I lay awake at night staring at the ceiling” thinking, “I can’t follow up on a single conversation because I’m too distracted” thinking. Magnus huffed, annoyed.

“You noticed?”

“I was waiting for you to tell me.”

“And still you won’t let me talk.”

Alec smiled and kissed the frown between Magnus’s eyes before taking his legs off his lap to face him properly on the couch, snatching both their books and putting them on the coffee table in the same movement.

“Sorry. I’m listening.”

Magnus pretended to be too annoyed to talk for a little while, but he was too eager to say his piece to keep it up. Still, he seemed almost… nervous. A rare sight.

“I’ve been thinking, I have a very big closet.”

Alec raised a surprised eyebrow. That’s really not what he had expected the warlock to have been obsessing over.

“Huh, yeah? I guess.”

“I mean even if I own way to many clothes, it’s still big enough. I could make it even bigger. So really. It wouldn’t be an issue.”

“What wouldn’t?”

“Even for your terrible fighting gear and your weapons. Really, space is not a problem.”

“I… never said it was? Magnus, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Magnus sighed, frustrated. He made a mess of his hair by running his hand through it repeatedly and Alec felt the urge to grip it to make him still. He did.

“Care to elaborate?” he asked when it became obvious Magnus was losing the thread of his thoughts.

“You spend most of your time here anyway. I can’t even recall the last time you slept at the Institute.”

“Do you want me to get out of your hair?”

“No! Of course not. The opposite, actually.”

Alec gave him a puzzled look. Magnus sighed again, both annoyed and fond.

“I swear you can be so dense sometimes…”

“You’re the one who’s not making any sense!”

“I want you to move in here with me!”

Alec's mouth fell open but no sound came out of it. He closed it, opened it again, then frowned.

“What?”

“Alexander, seriously, what could possibly be hard to understand in this?”

Alec blushed heavily, suddenly embarrassed. He averted Magnus’s gaze, looking to the side at nothing in particular.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed I… I thought that I was already. Living here.”

It was Magnus’s turn to be stunned into silence. Alec went on.

“I do spend all my free time here, my siblings bitch about it often enough. All my clothes are here too.”

“Wait a minute, that’s all your clothes?” 

Magnus was gesturing vaguely to the bedroom, where Alec’s sweaters and pants were taking about two drawers in the walk-in closet. He had a little space for his underwear and socks too.

“Pretty much, yeah,” said Alec with an offended tone, daring Magnus to comment on it anymore. The warlock settled for a pointed look but said no more on the matter.

“I already have a key, everyone know to come here if they want to find me… I don’t get how you got so worked up about this,” mumbled Alec after a while. “I thought we were living together. I even had to talk to my mother about it.”

Alec wrinkled his nose at the not so pleasant memory. Maryse was coming to terms with her twenty year old, eldest son’s relationship with a very old, male warlock, but there was still room for improvement. 

“And your cat likes me.”

“That he does. But we never talked about it.”

“I thought that was one of those unspoken but obvious things, you know?”

Magnus looked at him with a pointed stare, the one that said “I know you’re full of shit”.

Alec sighed. Sometimes Magnus’s capacity to read him like book was really annoying.

“Okay so maybe I didn’t tell you in case you’ll disagree. Or something.”

Alec sat back deep in the couch and crossed his arms on his chest, careful to avoid Magnus’s look.

“So instead you decided to move in sneakily?” asked Magnus with far too much amusement in his voice. “Well, I guess it worked.”

“Shut up.”

“But really, what made you think I would be adverse to the idea of having you live here with me?” asked Magnus in a more serious tone.

“We’re still… mending things,” answered Alec. “I didn’t want to look like we were picking up where we left off, like nothing had happened between us. I don’t know. I was scared you’d still be hesitant? I don’t know.”

He stopped there, frustrated as always by his lack of eloquence. They had talked at length, multiple times, about their break-up, their time apart, and their reconciliation. It had been months, but Alec knew, even if it frustrated him to no end, that he would need some more time to fully trust they were back on track for good. He hated being so careful and unsure when it came to make things move further between them – he loved Magnus, and he knew Magnus loved him, and they had overcome their issues, they had fought for this, it was okay now. 

He hoped he’d be truly convinced of it someday. 

As always, Magnus somehow knew. He took his hands in his, playing with his fingers gently. His smile was soft, if frayed with sadness, and Alec cursed himself for bringing it up.

“Well, I’m not. But I understand. I might have overthought this too. I was afraid it was too forward of me. I guess the matter is settled then. Let’s celebrate.”

“How do you celebrate officially living together after months of unofficially living together?”

“Well, by making out, for a start.”

“That’s how you want to celebrate everything.”

“Only with you, I promise.”

Alec rolled his eyes fondly and then let out an undignified yelp when Magnus literally jumped on him, straddling his lap in one fluid movement that had Alec trapped under him in a matter of seconds. He try to look annoyed, but his hands had automatically gone to Magnus’s waist and where tugging at his shirt to bring him a little bit closer. Magnus smiled a knowing smile. He dropped a kiss on the young man’s nose and laughed when he saw him blush lightly. 

“I don’t understand how you can still blush at this after all this time. Even in the bedroom you’re not so shy.”

“Love is more overwhelming than sex,” answered Alec without thinking. He immediately looked away, biting his lower lip, his cheek reddening even more. Partly because he was embarrassed by his declaration, and partly because it was always hard for him to bear the kind of gaze Magnus was fixing on him now: this awed, adoring expression, like he couldn’t quite believe what he had in front of him. He always wanted to hide away, but Magnus would not let him. He cupped his jaw with his hand and rested his forehead on his and closed his eyes, breathing the same air.

“You know what, I think you’re right,” admitted Magnus quietly before kissing Alec softly. They made out lazily for a while, unhurried and relaxed, now that the matter was cleared. 

“We should have a party,” said Magnus suddenly, putting some distance between them. He laughed fondly when Alec chased after him and pouted, not pleased with the interruption.

“Huh, yeah?”

“Not a party, party but… we could invite your family, some friends. Have dinner, that sort of thing.”

“How mundane of us.”

“Would you like it?”

“Yeah. I would.”

Magnus suspected Alec was only compliant so that they could go back to what they were doing, but it was the young man who spoke again.

“You know, we can have a proper party too.

“Yeah?”

“It’s been a while, and I know you like it.”

“You don’t.”

“But I like you.”

“You do.”

“Idiot.”

Magnus’s hands had moved around his neck and he was stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, an absentminded gesture as they were still gazing into each other’s eyes with dumb, sappy smiles. Alec was running his hand up and down his thighs, barely straying further. He wondered about the other couples in his life sometimes, and people in general, he wondered if it was the same for them. Did they have moments like this? Did they gaze at each other, unable to look away? Did they just enjoy the silence and the feelings that passed between them? He couldn’t imagine his parents in love, but they had to have been, once. Granted he couldn’t really imagine them young, either. He knew on an intellectual level that yeah, probably others felt that way too, but it was a hard concept to grasp. He still couldn’t quite believe it, sometimes. 

“What are you thinking about?” asked Magnus after a few moments. 

“That I’m really lucky I met you.”

“You know, someday we will have to have a proper debate over which one of us is the luckiest one.”

“I win, easy.”

“I don’t think so.”

As if sensing they were really getting too sappy for their own good, Izzy’s ringtone on Alec’s phone interrupted their moment. Magnus climbed down from Alec’s laps, feeling that their quiet time was over. Indeed Alec’s expression turned more serious as he listened to her and he was already up and walking to the door by the time he hung up. Magnus made it like he was going to the kitchen, as if he wasn’t just following Alec to show him out with a kiss.

“Demon activities spotted downtown on the docks,” informed Alec, while putting on his gear and grabbing his weapons – which, indeed, had their own place right by the door. How did Magnus miss that? Seriously. 

“Call me if you need help.”

“I will.”

He probably wouldn’t. He had this thing about not exploiting Magnus, not exhausting him, and not bringing him into danger if he could help it. Magnus found it both silly and adorable, and incredibly touching, that Alec would think of protecting him. Yeah, he definitely was the luckiest one. 

Alec got closer to kiss him lightly and with a pleased smile, said:

“I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Magnus didn’t recall if he had ever said something similar, but he couldn’t miss it now. 

Home. Back home. Home, here, with Magnus.

Hell, they were ridiculous.

“Get out of here,” scolded Magnus before he would get too emotional again. “Be careful,” he added, unable not to. Alec nodded, and he was gone

Just for a while though. And then he would come home. To him. 

Figuring there was no one to mock him, Magnus let himself relish the feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> You really are too sappy guys this is embarassing. Yeah, I don't write smut. Huh. 
> 
> I have more for this, more for Ace!Alec, more for Mortal!Magnus, more for the Lightwood-Bane family, and more AU... I'll never be free of this pairing.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I'm Inrainbowz on tumblr (you can prompt me), and I'll see you soon!


End file.
